1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display, and particularly to a liquid crystal display with a height adjustable base incorporating with a function of locking the ascending and descending movements.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to the information technology being developed rapidly, the monitor with screen display is widely applied for showing pictures such as graphical images. The traditional cathode ray tub (CRT), which had been popularly used for a long time, has been largely replaced with the liquid crystal display (LCD), which is light in weight and thin in thickness.
In order to allow the height or the inclining angle of the liquid crystal panel on the liquid crystal display placed on the desktop being adjustable according to the preference of the user, it is necessary to have an adjustment device on the liquid crystal display for meeting the need of the user from the standpoint of the comfortable operation.
The conventional height adjustable base on the liquid crystal display offers an upward elastic force with a constant force spring. Because the locating of the height adjustable base is achieved by means of the gravity of the liquid crystal panel balancing with the upward elastic force of the constant force spring, the upward and downward movements of the height adjustable base work normally only if the liquid crystal display is operated normally. The liquid crystal panel usually moves downward to the lowest position with a forward inclining angle 90° before the liquid crystal display is packed for delivering. But, it is very possible that the liquid crystal panel bounces outward suddenly to hurt people at the time of the liquid crystal display being unpacked. Hence, how to avoid the preceding deficiency and secure the safety of the people is a subject worth us to investigate thoroughly.